Take me away
by Fred.MC
Summary: After the tragic death of her father, Veronica found herself alone and defeated. When Logan make the crazy proposition to take her away and start a new life far away, she accepts. LoVe Fluff all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers. Set after Season 2 with the only twist that Keith Mars died in the Plane explosion.

Disclaimer: Well obviously I don't own Veronica Mars or any relations to the show. I am also a French person in an English world so some mistakes might have made their way in the writing. This is rated M for obvious reason of mature content from the very beginning.

Summary. After the tragic death of her father, Veronica found herself alone and defeated. When Logan make the crazy proposition to take her away and start a new life far away, she accepts. LoVe Fluff all the way.

* * *

I looked around at my living room with a satisfied sigh. I spent the afternoon cleaning every square feet of this house that my husband and I purchased a couple of years back. I hated to clean, but having a house comes with some positives and negatives sides, cleaning was definitely in the negative column, but seeing the joy in my husband eyes when he was coming back from work at the end of the day was just priceless. For my part I was working at home, I wasn't a stay at home mother, or a housewife, I was a Lawyer. I was 25 when I graduated from Georgetown University and I was looking at that diploma on the shelf in the living room with pride, just next to my husband's, his was a real miracle.

I looked quickly at my watch, it was almost six, I smiled thinking that he would come back soon, but my smile quickly faded away when I saw my reflection in the picture frame of our wedding day, I needed a shower, it was actually more than a need as the filth from the house was now all over me. As I ran upstairs, my legs remembered me that having this huge house was the best workout ever, who knows how many times I was climbing those stairs during the day, and my calf were showing sign of it.

I let the hot spray of water wash away all the dirt as the vanilla perfume of my shampoo replaced it. The bathroom was finally finished after two weeks of work and noises, we were now able to enjoy our well lighted and heated restroom and I wasn't even mentioning our huge shower, that could fit, him, me and probably another person. But we both made clear that the other person would have to be either Jessica Alba or Josh Hartnett, both celebrities that my husband and I fancied secretly, knowing that they would never cross our doorstep.

I slipped into my red panties with white lace embroidery that I bought at Victoria Secret during our last trip to Washington and curled up my long platinum hair around a wood stick. I loved this store so much, and for once I wasn't against me spending a ridiculous amount of money in clothing and he was encouraging me as usual. I even suspected that the giant posters of the Victoria Secret's angels were pleasing him very much as he spent thirty minutes admiring them.

I went across the closet and entered our bedroom the lamps each side of the bed reflecting the gold patterns on the dark red walls as the night was already here. We were in February, and the snow was beginning to fall, for the first time this year. Thanks to my job I was able to spend days without going out in the freezing wind, but I didn't forgot for a second what the temperature was outside this warm house. And the hands on my husband reminded it to me so well when he slipped his arms around my naked body frightening me in the process. He had this creepy custom to come into the house without making any noise, knowing that it was oh so too easy to make me jump when I was in deep concentration, working in the office that occupied the third floor or like tonight choosing my outfit for the evening. I screamed quickly feeling his frozen nose in my neck as he kissed under my ear.

"you are insufferable" I said putting my hands under his to get them away from my stomach. I turned my head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Geez your cold" I let out stepping away from him. A grin appeared on his face, making his dimples come into sight, those being one of all the reasons I married him in the first place.

"I'm sorry honey but it's not my fault if you are so hot" He added taking his jacket off and putting it on the armchair.

"You mean warm" I said to him with a devious smile picking a black jeans with a pink faux wrap V-neck top with 3/4 length sleeves from my closet.

"That too" He confessed taking his tie off, I chuckled and put my jeans on when I felt his hands on my shoulders slowly sliding on the sides on my arms followed by his lips. "You know what I was thinking while I was in the glacial cold earlier" He whispered between his kiss.

"Your car have heated seat" I teased him sighing each time his lips were touching my skin.

"Shut up" he muttered as I was feeling his smile on the back on my neck. "No, I was thinking of you, warming me up once I'll be home" He slid his thumb under my bra strap making it fall on my upper arm.

A wild smile appeared on my face as I turned around now looking up at his beautiful brown eyes from his six feet three tall figure. Unfortunately I was only five feet seven so I had to go up on my toes to be able to kiss him, he put his arms around me and held me closer, deepening the kiss I initiated in the first place. Still holding me I felt my feet leaving the ground while he took the two steps that were between us and the king size bed, grabbing quickly my thighs making my legs wrap around his waist as we fell on the duvet.

I couldn't hold back a gasp when his body crashed on top on mine, cutting my air supplies for a second.

"Did I told you that I loved you today" He said kissing my collarbone and putting his hands in my hairs. I pressed my pelvis into his making him groan in my neck.

"I think I heard it this morning" I said grinning at the feel of him so close to me.

"I love you" He whispered before kissing the top of my breast. "I missed you today"

I was about to respond when I felt something vibrating in his front pocket, I groaned discovering a feeling not that unpleasant.

"Are you cheating on me with my cell phone?" He said looking at me while he was retrieving his phone.

"Whose fault is it, if it is a better lover than you are?" I giggled

"Hold on a sec, you are going to pay for that" He said before looking at the screen and picking up. "Yeah"

"Words, words, words" I laughed as he tickled me. I laughed even harder receiving a sshh from my husband.

"Wait a second Man" He said before putting his phone on speaker.

"Hi" I said out loud.

"You two can't stop shagging for a minute" a deep voice came out of the phone supporting a heavy British accent.

"We are not" I said looking up. "What's up ?"

"I am on my way, so stop doing what you are doing to get diner ready woman" He snapped playfully in the phone. A look of shock appeared on my face and I was about to say something about throwing his diner up his ass when my other half put his hand on my mouth stopping me.

"See you later Liam" He said and hung up.

"Did you hear what he said?" I was finally able to say when he took off his hand, he quickly got on his knees straddling my lower body as he took the hem of my jeans and made them slide along my legs.

"Yes, he said he was on his way, so we have ten minutes" He said undoing his belt and opening his fly "Do you want to be on top, or do you want me to be?" he added taking off his shirt in a quick motion. I couldn't believe he was actually considering having sex right now, knowing his business partner on his way for diner with his new girlfriend.

"I love when you talk dirty to me" I purred sitting up and kissing him before getting up.

"Baby!" He whined when he saw me getting dressed.

"I'll make it up to you" I said closing my jeans "I promise"

When he came down a couple of minutes later, dressed more casual than his usual work suit, in a jean and a sweater, he began to set the dining table as I put all the plates on it ready for him. I didn't plan on anything fancy tonight, so Lasagnas with a salad sounded about right for a light diner. Of course I filled up the freezer with vanilla and passion Ice Cream, knowing it was the favorite flavor of my husband and our dear long time friend.

"Lucy I'm hoomme" I heard someone saying from the front door. I looked quickly at my husband as Liam made his way to the kitchen.

"I told you to lock the door when you come home" I said

"I did, he have a key remember" He said before welcoming them.

Liam Murphy was a complete heartthrob, tall, dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and all muscles. Coming from a rich Irish family, he and my husband own the town, well most of the properties for rent or sale were theirs as well as most businesses. He was our age and my husband and I met him in Georgetown University as he was doing the same Master in Real Estate as him.

"Hey Ronnie, How you doin'?" He said hugging me tightly. "I haven't see you in a while"

"you saw me yesterday, you ass" I said as he was still hugging me. "Hi, you must be Taylor" I said taking the hand of the little blond next to him and shaking it while he released me.

"Yes, hi nice to meet you, your house is lovely" She said.

As they were making their way to the living room, my husband stayed next to me for a second.

"She is polite at least" I said looking at our friend's new girl.

"And she is wearing underwear" He added putting his arm around my waist.

"This is definitely an improvement" I finally said.

As diner was coming to an end, I went to the kitchen to get the ice cream, my head was lost in the freezer when I suddenly bump into someone while bending over. I looked behind me and found Liam cornering me in the fridge. I stood up and turned around.

"So V, did you decide to leave this loser and run away with me yet" He said softly, his top lip curling slightly with his grin. I rolled my eyes and pushed him so I could get away from the fridge before my ass got completely frozen.

"Aren't you tired of that yet?" I respond annoyed.

"When are you going to realize that I'm the one for you" He added stepping toward me.

"Sweetie, I've known you for 6 years, I think if you were the one for me I would have realized that at the beginning."

"Right, I think you were pretty out of it then" He said his smile getting bigger by the second.

"Are you hitting on my wife again?" My husband said entering the kitchen.

"Hey, it's not my fault if she doesn't want to recognize that she made a mistake marrying you" He said holding his partner's shoulder while I rolled my eyes again.

"Come on, get out of here before you end up wearing your sundae" They laughed and headed back to the living room.

My name is Veronica and I am Mrs Logan Echols.

Ten Years ago.

_I couldn't take my eyes away from the gravestone sporting my father's name as people were leaving the funeral of Keith Mars, tears rolling down my cheeks partially hidden by my big black sunglasses. I just couldn't believe that there was nothing for me to mourn, the explosion of the plane made no survivor, nothing to recover, no bodies to burry. Logan had arranged the funeral, making sure that I would have a place to go to if I ever wanted to mourn my father, he knew from experience that having a parent just vanishing was somehow even worst than physically see them dead. The unknown, the "what ifs" were eating him from inside. He stood next to me in his black Armani suit, holding my hand, kissing my temple as I cried on his chest, until at some point I didn't have the strength to cry anymore. _

_As I pushed the door to my home, I was exhausted, I felt empty, looking around the apartment I, for the first time in my life, couldn't find a reason to fight, I just wanted to disappear. Logan came after me a few minutes later and found me sitting on the couch looking in the emptiness in front of me, Backup's chin resting on me lap. _

"_Veronica?" His voice was just a whisper at the sight of me he knew so strong but seemed to be like an empty shell before him. _

"_I'm…all alone" I said finally looking up at him with bloodshot eyes. "I don't even know… how to… or what to do…I" _

"_Veronica, you are not alone" He said kneeling in front of me taking my face in his hands "I am here, I am here for you" I looked into his eyes for a second defeated, then pushed his hands away. _

"_Don't be stupid Logan, we are only 18 and we are not in some teen lifetime drama, you can't be here for me"_

"_Why the hell not? No one can understand more than me what you feel at this moment. Veronica…if we were in a teen drama, I would take you away and start over" His words took me out of my trance. "I would create a life for us where you would never be hurt again. I lov…"_

"_You are not in love with me Logan" I looked at him with despair cutting him before he could say the words "and even if you were, take a deep breath and it will go away" _

"_Veronica" All he wanted me to know was that he did love me, for a while now, he only just realized it but it didn't mean that it wasn't there. _

"_You should leave" I pushed myself up and stepped away from him. He wanted to fight for me, for them, but the look on my face told him that it just wasn't the time. _

_Two days later, I knocked from the door of his suite, he hadn't seen me since he left my house, and he called wanting to see me but I wanted to be alone, I needed time. He opened the door and found me there standing in front of him. _

"_Take me away," I said in a whisper, and it only took three seconds, a blink of an eye, three seconds for him to make up his mind and alter our lives forever. He smiled and pulled me to him before kissing me softly on the lips. _

"_So who's going to play you in the movie?" He said with a smile "too soon?" He added but I eventually smiled too. _

_Logan grabbed my hand and walked me to the living room where he took the tv remote and turned the Tv on to the weather channel. _

"_Where do you want to go?" He said pointing at the Map of America on display before them. I looked at him for a second; I might have thought he was joking at first but then approached the screen and observed it for a moment. Logan stood behind me patiently. _

"_Here" I put my finger on the screen. _

"_Maryland?" I nodded "Alright" He took his walled and pulled out his black American Express. "Book the flight, we are leaving tomorrow"_

"_Tomorrow? We can't leave tomorrow, I have to pack and sell the house and the office, I can't just go"_

"_V, everything is going to be taken care of, from now on, you don't need to worry about anything, you might have found it funny, maybe not, but I was damn serious when I told you I would create a new life for us. I love you Veronica and I will do everything in my power to make you smile again"_

_I grabbed the card between my thumb and index finger and looked into his eyes. Dropping my bag onto the floor, I stepped closer to him and gently threw the card on the coffee table. _

"_There is something, that I want to do first" I took my jacket off and left it slide on the flood before grabbing his waist and pulling him toward me. I reached for his lips and kissed him like I kissed him so many times last year, passionately and hungrily. Soon his arms were around me holding me tight. I pushed him a little bit but his leg were stopped by the couch and he fell onto it heavily as I sat across his laps tugging on the bottom of his t-shirt to take it out of his jeans. He grabbed my wrists and pushed me away holding me tight. _

"_Please don't try to be a gentleman" I said "I need to feel something, please"_

"_Ok" that's all he said before claiming my lips for another hot kiss but this time he took control of the situation flipping me onto the couch laying his body on top of mine. He reached for my knee sliding his hips between my legs. I gasped at the feeling of his hard, hot body against mine, I grabbed his t-shirt and Logan pulled away just a second, enough for me to pull it over my head. Suddenly he stood up replacing the heat I've been feeling with cool air but I didn't have time to protest as he clearly was not going to stop, instead he strongly grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet, pushing my t-shirt up and working the buckle of my belt as it slid right out of my jeans with a squirm escaping my mouth. My jeans made it to the floor before he grabbed me letting me wrap my legs around his waist. _

"_I am not going to be a gentleman, if you don't want me to, but I won't fuck you on the couch like a cheap one night stand" his crude word just raised my temperature a little as I stood before him in my underwear. I smiled and kissed him more tenderly this time, my tongue playing with his, pressing my body tightly against his. He groaned putting his hands on my side, slowly sliding his thumbs in the waistband of my panties. I slowly stepped away, my eyes locked in his, like they were the mirrors of my own lust, they followed mine as I walked to the bedroom slowly sitting on the bed, making my body gradually slide up until my head reached the pillows. In a quick motion, he took off his jeans; in the meanwhile I unfastened my bra and threw it on the side, his pants already being transformed in a pool of fabric on the floor. _

_I slowly laid down on the large king side bed as he reached down to grab my lacey panties. _

_Logan looked down at me for a second, his eyes wandering on my body. I lifted my head a little meeting his mouth halfway before he crashed his body on mine. They kissed slowly at first, his hands grabbing my hairs while mine were exploring his strong back, our kisses becoming more impatient and erratic. Logan ran his hand on the right side of my body, until he reached my leg, grabbing my knee and lifting it higher. He didn't need to check; he already knew that I was ready. He crashed his mouth on mine to silence the gasp I let out when I felt him deep inside me. _

_After a few seconds, he started moving, his body undulating on mine, bringing himself even deeper at each thrust. Sliding his hand behind my neck, he used his other one to push us off the mattress, so I ended up in a sitting position on his laps. We both groaned, the new arrangement bringing him even deeper than before. I crossed my ankles behind his back whimpering against his mouth, all the other thoughts leaving my mind, when all I could think of, was Logan so intimately close to me his breathing deep and irregular. _

_He grabbed me by the waist hoisting me, retrieving himself almost all the way out of me, before letting me slide on him as slowly as possible, bringing intomy body the most intense pleasure I had ever felt. _

_My elbows went to rest on his shoulder as he did his last move, over and over again, my fingers taking hold on his hairs, while he was kissing my collarbone, going up in my neck and my jaw, before I looked down and kissed him passionately, taking control over him. I pushed my hips against his harder, his hands grabbing my ass to be able to push into me even more, small cries escaping my throat uncontrollably matching his moans. _

_He suddenly gripped my hips and made me fall on me back brusquely. His trusts became faster, deeper, making me bit my lower lip, the pleasure so intense, my hips joining his with as much force than his trusts. _

_I was so close; with a quick move, I rolled and ended up on top of him, his hands immediately grabbing my shoulder for leverage, making me gasped, more in surprise than pleasure. But Logan took quickly the control again, making us roll another time, his arms still under me, as he trusted erratically into me, causing my head to roll back and my back to arch, bringing his body closer to mine, if that was even possible. _

"_Come for me baby" He said between each trusts, as I was feeling a wave building slowly inside my belly. _

"_Only if you come with me" I managed to say, my breath caught in my throat like I was running a marathon. _

"_I'm right behind you" He said biting my neck, but that wasn't good enough. I ran my hands from his hairs to his lower back, grabbing onto the firmness of his ass. _

"_Now" I ordered pushing my hips against his forcefully, tightening my inner muscles at the same time, driving us both over the edge as I felt him come inside me just before the wave of my orgasm made me impossible to talk, think, or even breath. _

_After a moment of catching my breath, while Logan was doing the same, he looked up from my shoulder where his head was resting, My eyes still drunk from the orgasm he gave me. He slowly pulled off some pieces of hair stuck on my face by the sweat of our workout and kissed me passionately, a wild smile appearing on my face. _

_We drifted off in a orgasm induced sleep for a while, but when Logan woke up the bed was empty and I wasn't next to him anymore. He found me on the couch wrapped a bed sheet his laptop on my lap. He put his boxers back on and jumped onto the couch seating behind me. _

"_American Airlines to Washington, leaving at 1400 tomorrow" I said titling my head back to claim his mouth. He looked at the screen, as I was about to validate the purchase._

"_First Class?" He asked kissing my neck. I smiled slowly and modified the seats. "We can afford to start fresh somewhere far away from this place, anything you want is yours, I promise you"_

We flew to Washington that day and never looked back, I let him take control and at first I struggled, but soon I realized that being hot headed only brought tears and pain, so I let him and I have never been so happy. A car was waiting for us at the airport; he looked like a kid in a candy store when he slid behind the wheel of the shiny Volvo. We drove for 2 hours until we made it to the middle of Maryland in a little town called Oakland. It was really isolated but looked like a fairy tale, build around a huge lake, the sun was shining in this summer day like millions of little diamonds over the water. He stopped in front a little house made out of stones and wood, a chalet hidden in the trees. He reached for the glove compartment and retrieved a pair of keys.

"How on earth did you have the time to do all this?" I asked looking at the house. He smirked and kissed my hand.

"Money can buy anything. Even time" Logan opened the door and got out of the car.

But what I thought was a small chalet turned out to be a huge lake house; as soon as we stepped in the foyer, I discovered a massive living area with a fully equipped kitchen. The whole façade of the house was a window giving us an amazing view on the lake with our own private access to it.

As I stepped on the terrace just outside the living room, Logan came behind me sliding his arms around my waist.

"You like?" He asked kissing my cheek. "I got a great price for it" I turned around a look at him.

"You bought it?" He smiled and kissed my nose.

"Come on bumpkin, you have work to do" He said taking me back inside. "You have to make it yours" He twirled with his arms in the air "You are the woman of the house now"

I would never have thought that I would marry Logan five years later. We both went to Georgetown University after Logan made a very generous donation that I overlooked and He started a Real Estate business in the area with his College best friend, buying houses, businesses and land and turning them into the must have of the rich and famous of Washington and the East Coast. A Real Estate diamond in the middle of nowhere. I became a lawyer, looking after small claims from the comfort of our house.

Liam has been, flirtatious and was openly teasing me about choosing the wrong rich guy, suggesting us to ran away and make the passion we share rebirth from its aches. I never took him seriously; neither did Logan, knowing that his own business Partner wouldn't hit on the love of his life, his wife so explicitly if he were at least a minimum serious.

But things have changed; Liam was constantly changing girlfriends, finding pitiable excuses to break it off with them. Some were nice girls, some weren't, and some looked strangely like me, blondes for the most part, tall, mostly with blue eyes. I convinced myself that I was being paranoiac and was taking his assault with humor and weightlessness, but recently, he began talking to me while I was alone, stopping when Logan wasn't there. I wasn't scared of Liam, I knew he wouldn't do anything, he was sweet and caring, but his words were making me uncomfortable and I found myself avoiding him when it was possible. I didn't share that with my husband, even if we made each other promise to tell the truth and to not hide feelings that could at the end, after keeping too many of them in the dark, destroy our marriage. I was just waiting for the right moment to confess him my feelings fearing that it would break something between them or us.

I said goodnight to Liam and Taylor and went upstairs while Logan was leading them to the front door. I sighed at my reflection after brushing my teeth, even if I loved having people over for diner or any other moment of the day, I was always relieved to see them leave, knowing that I would be finally alone with Logan. I washed my face and dried it with the little towel that was hanging on my side of the sink and took off the wood stick that was holding my hairs up massaging my scalp a little to make the soreness fade away. My hands were soon replaced but Logan's as he put them through my hairs, I moaned slightly and pressed my back against his hard chest.

"Are you tired?" He said looking at me in the mirror. I opened my eyes and smiled slowly.

"A little bit" I answered sliding my hands alone his arms. "The cleaning wore me off"

"I told you to hire a cleaning lady last time, you don't need to clean the house that often" He whispered turning me so I could face him.

"I know, I like it when it's clean and tidy. And I don't need a maid" I smiled when he laughed.

"I have a surprise for you in the bedroom" He said taking my hand and dragging me there.

"You used to be so much more creative to put me in your bed Mr. Echols" I teased him, but I soon realized that sex wasn't the surprise he was referencing to. Logan grinned at me and retrieved a manila envelope from a folder he was taking to work everyday.

"One of my classmate from college found himself in a bit of a sticky situation and I owed him a favor" I looked at the surveillance photos that I took out of the envelope and frowned

"Sticky, you said. Is that caramel?" I asked bringing the picture closer to me.

"He is hosting a charity gala in a month, he would like that under control before then, we are invited"

"I will looked into it" I put the picture down and smile "Did you say gala?" He smiled putting the pictures on the side table.

"Okay, but just one dress" I warned him suddenly very serious.

"Fine" He pouted letting himself fall on the bed, I heard him sigh.

"Ok two, but that's it" I added pointing my finger at him.

I smiled and kissed him more tenderly this time, my tongue playing with his, pressing my body tightly against his.

That night I fell asleep curled against Logan's body, all my troubles far away behind me, my heartbeat slowly returning to it normal frequency. I loved him more than anyone, and nothing will ever make that change, not the fame, not the long separations we were sometimes forced into, not even Liam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the followers, don't forget to leave me a note, if you have any thoughts or comments on where you would like it to go.. **

* * *

Years earlier – Georgetown University

Logan and I walked into the Georgetown University Hotel where we had a permanent suite for the trimester. Driving back and forth from the house was a bit of a drag, but I saw the long-term appeal in living in this secluded town. Logan's fame was still very present and after his father's death everything went back to him after all. But I know what you are going to tell me, 4 stars hotel suite, how ghetto of him, I made the same joke. But from the last few months we were leaving on fresh water, sex and trip to the furniture store.

I stretched into the bed coming down from my orgasm induce euphoria, Logan stepped out of the shower, a towel around his waist. It surprised me how much he had changed, her wasn't that high school boy anymore, he had turn into a full grown handsome man, with well groomed facial hair and since we started to use the gym at the hotel, his upper body was nicely muscled.

"Come back to bed lover" I said seating in the middle of the bed. He smiled and threw a bathrobe at me before grabbing a pair of slacks from the wardrobe.

"That guy I have been telling you about, Liam, he is having a party at his place tonight, I told him we would pass by"

"The elusive Liam, about time I meet him, I was starting to get jealous of all that time you two are spending together"

Logan chuckled knowing that we both knew that there would never be anyone else but us. We were it. Period. I got up and went to the closet.

"Now, college party you said, how short does my skirt needs to be to be cool?" I asked Logan.

"Depends, how many guys do you want me to punch?" He said kissing my shoulder as he passed me by to grab a polo shirt.

We stepped into Liam Murphy's penthouse in Washington's city center during what seemed to be the party of the year. I went straight to find the bathroom while Logan went to get us some drinks.

He was ordering us a couple of Mojito's when Liam came near him grabbing two beers from behind the bar.

"Hey Mate" He bumped Logan arms with his shoulder and leaned against the bar. "Great to see you"

"Great party" Logan said politely.

"It's about to get better, I found the future Mrs. Murphy number 2" He said looking at the crowd, then pointing Veronica who was looking around to find Logan. Logan smirked and raised his eyebrows. Sure she looked gorgeous in tight skinny jeans and sparkly rose gold corset top, her long blonde hair slightly curled.

"Number 2 uh?" For him Veronica was number one, but he wasn't going to pass the opportunity to put his cocky friend back in his place.

"Vegas, man, you know what I mean" He said and Logan encouraged him.

"100 bucks says she turns you down in the first minute" Liam looked at him. A challenge! He liked the idea.

"Come on Logan, we are Millionaires. Lets make it a grand" Logan nodded silently and smirked.

Liam came to me handing me a beer. I saw Logan smiling and frowned not understanding what was going on.

"Hi there pretty lady" He handed me a beer and I took it like it would jump to my throat and strangle me.

"Hi…" The thing is I never met him before but from what Logan told me, that was Liam Murphy, Heir of the Murphy's fortune. Born and raised in Ireland, then shipped to boarding school in London when he was 6.

"I was telling my friend here how gorgeous you were" He attached his million dollar smile to his face and sat on the back of the couch just near us.

"Well, Thank you. Who's your friend?" I said eyeing Logan.

"Ah, no you don't want him, he is more stripper, handcuff and to be honest, I have heard he is not that good in bed, you should see his girlfriend"

"He has a girlfriend? Shout. I am not sure your sources are correct though" I said with a smirk. "But go on"

"Why that?" He crossed his arm on his chest and crossed his ankles; obvious sign of annoyance to my old PI's eyes Logan came toward us and wrapped his arm around me.

"I would find him handcuffed to a stripper I wouldn't believe you" I said handing Logan my beer and grabbing the drink he handed me. I hadn't had a drink from a stranger in two years. Logan knew that and was making sure that nothing was touching my lips.

"Liam, you met Veronica, my one and only, no wife number 2 for me" He kissed me and looked at Liam's baffled expression while I looked at him shocked at the mention of his plan of us getting married one day. "Veronica, here's my pal Liam, whom I believe owes us a grand." Logan laughed and patted Liam on the back. He took some bills folded in half in his pocket and counted ten hundreds before slapping them in Logan's hand.

"It was fun taking your money" Logan added giving the money to me.

"Hey, you more than anyone can appreciate the interest" Liam said pointing at me. "Just out of curiosity, what does he have that I don't" I looked at Logan and smiled putting the money in my bra.

"Well, I am no expert, but from where I stand, dark smoldering eyes, maybe a couple of millions and an epic past with me" Logan laughed and kissed me.

"Get a room" He said before standing up "But this" pointing the two of us "isn't over"

Back to Present.

"The check for the gardener is on the kitchen counter, you need to put a post-it on it, because otherwise he will not take it, and don't touch the Tivo, I'm recording that movie this afternoon, I will physically hurt you if you screw this up" I said almost tripping over while I was putting my pair of high heels, I ran into the bathroom, checked my hair do one last time and readjusted my white shirt and black skirt. I came back into the bedroom in a hurry and grabbed my large handbag. "I put your golf clubs in the closet near the door and your plaid pants were dirty so I put them in the laundry, I bought you a new polo it's on the top shelf in your closet but don't wear it with the blue pants ok" I put my jacked on and walked into my closet to find my scarf, when I came back Logan was still asleep in the middle of the bed, the sheet covering only his lower body, I sighed and stopped for a second "Did you hear what I said?" I asked

"Golf is the sport with the small ball and the metal cane right?" He said his head still against the pillow. I smiled and bent over quickly to kiss him.

"Sorry, I need to go, I'm so late for my meeting, call me later, ok?" I ran out of the bedroom.

"You said you wanted me to reboot the Tivo right?" He yelled at me.

"No, I said…" But when I came back in view he was sat in the bed grinning at me, I growled and turned around.

"I love you" He added, I rolled my eyes and climbed the few steps to the second flour and went to kiss him passionately. Logan put his hands on my hips and made me fall on the bed while he rolled on me.

"Logan! I have to go" I squealed.

"V, Those people requested you, they will wait" He said kissing my neck.

I got up quickly and left the room, only to be back two minutes later and finding Logan still in bed holding my car keys around his finger. I took them and shouted an "I love you" before finally leaving the house.

I hated to be late, I always thought it wasn't respectful to make people wait, even if the meeting was about small claims over who's boat should be parked where, I couldn't make them wait. I arrived at the Echols Building where Logan had a small conference room set up for me as I didn't want anybody in the house, my devoted assistant was waiting at the exit of the elevator with a cup of coffee.

"You are late" She said following me in the hallways.

"I know that, thank you, if my husband calls tell him that I will call him back as soon as I am done and if he mentions the Tivo tell him I have the divorce papers ready if he touches it" I said knowing that he will joke about that. "and if Liam calls …"

"You are not available" Chloe said finishing my sentence and taking my cell phone. I took a deep breath and stepped into the conference room.

When Logan had the day off, like today, he was usually spending it at the golf course with Liam. The day was nice and the green not to snowed so they actually enjoyed their game.

"Did you check with Chris about that property on main street I wanted to tier down" Logan said finishing his swing. Liam looked at the small white ball as it made its way toward the hole.

"Yes, I told your assistant to call back the contractors, we are doing it Wednesday"

"This Wednesday?" Logan asked stepping away to let his partner play.

"Yes, why? Kim said you were available" Liam added mentioning his conversation with Logan's assistant. "Something new happened since?"

"It's a special anniversary" Logan said frowning his eyes to see Liam's ball landing next to his. They grabbed their bags and walked toward the eleventh hole.

"You guys are nauseating" Liam laughed knowing Veronica and Logan were celebrating every single event of their life.

"I wanted to take her to shop for the Gala but I'm sure we can go another day" He sighed

"She is going to be mad" Liam grinned at his partner

"Yeah, it sucks to be me sometimes" Logan sighed. Liam stayed quiet, thinking deep down that his partner was the luckiest man on earth even when his wife was mad at him, because he knew too well that they would be making up after a fight.

"Veronica is the best girl I know, she will not be mad for long. Tell her it's my fault, that way she will be mad at me"

"I rather prefer to tell her the truth, hell has no furry like Veronica figuring out that I lied to her" Logan laughed, "Speaking of girl, how are things with Taylor?"

They arrived near the hole and Logan prepared himself to play.

"She is fine, I guess" Liam sighed. Logan gave him a devious look and did his swing.

"Fine like I like her fine, or I will ditch her soon fine" Logan asked him.

"What's up with the questions? You sound like my mother" Liam defended himself

"I am not, come on, Taylor is smart, she is funny, she is around your age, she has a nice job, and she is not disgusting to look at, what do you want more?" Logan said.

"Then why don't you date her, if you think she is so nice" Liam snapped

"Why are you getting so upset about that, I'm not pushing you into marrying the girl, I'm just saying that we think that she is the nicest girl you dated so far" Logan said trying to ease his friend's mood.

"We?" Liam asked surprised.

"Ronnie and I, we" Logan clarified.

"Oh! I see so now it's the WE talk."

"You know what, you want to break up with Taylor, fine, I don't even care, I just want you to be happy, and if she is not the girl for you, then she is not." Logan finally admitted. Liam put his attention back on the small white ball and went on with his game.

Today I had lunch with my dearest friend Jessica, she was a famous novelist, we've known each other since college and she was maybe the only friend that stayed true to me when I went back to Oakland. I tried once to make her meet Liam, but they smelled the setup long before they even met. Jessica was on tour for her last book, so she needed to leave for New York right after lunch.

I dropped my bag and the pile of files on the couch in the office situated at the very last flour of the house. At the opposite of the colorful other rooms in my home, the walls of my office were white, and a large window was letting the sun coming in, making the room very bright. In the middle of the room, facing my view on the lake, under a mountain of paperwork was a large desk where my laptop rested along with a comfortable armchair. This was the place where I was spending most of my days. On the walls I hung bright colorful paintings that we found during our various trips. It was a very peaceful place where only Logan was allowed to enter.

While descending to my bedroom to change myself into something a little more comfortable, I opened the mail, like the usual, bills, adds, a pale blue letter caught my eyes. I already knew what it was before even open it, and I knew that a phone call will soon follow, I opened it and I wasn't surprise to learn that another of my friend from school gave birth to a baby boy. I'm sure that Logan already knew about that and was waiting the right moment to ask when we were planning on doing one of those. I changed into my sweat pants and put the mail on the coffee table, before making myself a cup of green tea and returning in my office. I took the manila envelope that Logan gave me the other day and started to do some background check on Mr Eddie Barnett, Successful investment banker in D.C., married, no children, was photographed licking a stripper in a very exclusive gentlemen club in Baltimore. As I browsed the webpage, I realized that admittance was really tight; you had to be a member and that was going to be tricky, fortunately I knew one of them.

Logan came back from golfing with Liam in the middle of the afternoon. He put his club in the closet near the front door and took off his shoes knowing that I cleaned recently.

"I have my agenda somewhere" He said to his partner, as he followed him in the living room. Logan found it on the kitchen counter and smiled when he saw the big pink post-it reminding him that Wednesday was shopping day.

"I'm going to grab something to drink, you want something?" Liam asked as he went around the counter and opened the fridge.

"Yeah, give me a beer, Ronnie!" He yelled loud enough for me to hear from the third flour, I smiled and ran downstairs.

"Yay you are home" I said jumping in his arm and kissing him with fervor. I didn't notice Liam until he stood up and closed the fridge.

"Hi V!" He said with a large smile.

"Hi" I went to hug him quickly before turning my intention back on my husband. "So, guess what" I asked with a large smile.

"What?" He asked looking up from his agenda.

"New Record, 20 minutes to settle" I said jumping up and down "So clear all your appointment today, because we need to celebrate"

"That's awesome, I'm so proud of you" He said taking me in his arms.

"Maybe now is the right time to tell her that you have to work on Wednesday" Liam suddenly said taking a sip of his beer. My head went from him to Logan confused. Logan looked at his partner with an angry expression on his face.

"What? Why?" I asked

"I want to tier down the old post office and Wednesday is the only day that we can do it" He explained holding me in his arm.

"Oh, it's ok, I guess" I said disappointed but making note in my head to schedule de trip to Baltimore then

"You are sure?" Logan asked kissing the tip of my nose

"Yes, of course, I can understand that" I smiled "You thought I was going to be mad?" I saw him thinking twice what he was going to say before shaking his head slowly. "It's not a big deal honey, actually I already know what I want to wear for the Gala, I'm sure you are going to love it" I teased him running my hands in his hair before kissing him again.

Liam cleared his throat and finished his beer.

He put the bottle in the recycling bin. "I am out of here, Logan, call me when you have the details"

"Sure" Logan added releasing me

"You don't want to hang out for a while?" I asked Liam feeling rude to chase him from the house.

"I need to go back to the office actually, I need a word with one of the contractors" He said heading toward the door.

"Ok, then see you soon" I said hugging him quickly. He looked at me for a second and our eyes met. He quickly looked away when I frowned at his stare and smiled.

"See ya" Liam finally said before leaving.

I turned to see Logan and smiled.

"Sooo, how was golf?" I asked putting my arms around him.

"I won" He grinned holding me back. A huge smile appeared on my lips.

"I knew I married you for a reason" I added putting my head on his chest.

"I thought it was because of my unbelievable sense of style and my money" He chuckled pressing me tight against him.

"No, I married you regardless of that" I smiled at him

I lifted my head and pressed my lips against his, holding him firmly against me. I immediately sighed and he swept his tongue inside my mouth putting his hands on my back. He moaned into my mouth and I kissed him back eagerly. Tasting him and feeling his tongue exploring every part of my mouth. The exhilaration that rushed up through my body was intense, there was a tingling up my spine and my stomach flipped in ecstasy like every time we were kissing. The kiss was escalating and soon became frantic, my hands grabbing on to his clothes, his arms, his hairs. His were caught up in my hair and he held onto me tightly refusing to let go. One arm wrapped around my waist tightly I moaned feeling his strong warm body so close to mine. My heart was bursting and I could think of nothing but the pleasure I was getting from Logan. He suddenly broke from the kiss, pulling his lips away from mine and I whimpered weakly. But they soon found their way to my neck, sucking the flesh there as his hand fisted in my hair. Biting and nipping at my skin, he dragged his teeth along and let out a groan as I fell my knees bumping against the armrest of the couch. Logan took another step forward and with a squeal I fell on my back on the soft sofa.

Suddenly the phone started to ring somewhere far away from us and I was abruptly brought back from the world my husband and I were lost into. I swear that there was some kind of sensor in this house that was making people calling or knocking whenever Logan and I were trying to keep the flame of our marriage alive. I sighed and put my arm above my head to grab the phone that I knew was somewhere on the couch. In the meanwhile Logan was now making his way down my body, lifting up my t-shirt so he can kiss my stomach.

"Allo!" I said visibly annoyed but the interruption. "Hi, Dick" I added as I felt Logan stopping, knowing how long the conversation with his friend were, most of the time. Logan kissed my temple and sat while I did the same, still listening at my friend verbal diarrhea. "Yes, I got the card" I said leaning to grab the blue envelope I put on the coffee table earlier. I flipped it open and read for the second time. "Yes, he is very cute" I joked still hard to amazing that our former classmate had reproduced. Logan chuckled next to me; I glanced at him and rolled my eyes. I put my hand on the phone and looked at Logan. "Yes, he is right here"

"I'm going to take that in the office" He whispered before kissing me quickly and getting up. "Hey Dick"

When he came back two hours later. It was almost diner time, and I had no idea what to do, neither the desire to do anything. I was lying on the couch reading a magazine with the tv on background. I put down my magazine and rested my hands behind my head.

"Hi beautiful" He winked at me. He walked toward me and laid on top of me

"You spent two hours on the phone, Is everything okay?" I whispered. He kissed my hairs softly and put his arms around me.

"Yes, he wants to come and visit" He said rolling around so I would be on top of him

"That sounds…fun" I said but I wasn't convincing. "Logan"

"Veronica" He said in the same tone, he smiled

"I looked into your friends issue, and I am going to need to get into the club those pictures were taken in" He rubbed his face and sighed.

"I am not going to like it"

"It's a Gentleman's club" I continued

"Yes, I don't like it"

"Logan, I am going to need a card to get in, you don't happen to have one?" He looked up shocked. "It's totally ok if you do"

"If I did have one, you would know about it, but Liam has, but I am not sure I like you going to strip clubs alone"

"Meaning it would not bother you, if you were with me?" I added jokingly.

"Well, yeah, Liam is always up for it, in and out, just enough time to get the business done" He grinned.

"That's what's written on the door!" I mocked. "ok, deal"

"I had a strange conversation with Liam today" He said after a minute. "We were talking about Taylor, you know his last girlfriend, and he got pretty angry when I said that we were liking her"

"Really? Why that?" I asked confused

"I have no idea, he said something like I should marry her if I found her so nice and he said something about finding the right girl"

"That's weird"

"Yes, I think he is going to dump her" He added.

"Another one bites the dust" I sighed

"I am so glad I have you" Logan said looking down at me. I smiled and kissed him.

We stayed like that, holding and kissing each other tenderly for a little while.

"Are you thinking the same thing I do?" He asked softly stroking my cheek. I sat up and looked down at him.

"Yes, Take out!" I added before standing up and walking to the kitchen.

He looked at me and groaned, apparently, that was not what he was thinking.

* * *

**Can't wait for your reviews**

**LoVe xx**

**F**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I always enjoy reading what you think. **

* * *

The minute Logan and Liam walked in the club in Baltimore, they were swallowed by the darkness of the place, lit with spotlights mainly on the game tables and safety lights on the floor. Logan adjusted the collar of his suit jacket, he looked pretty hot in black slacks, white shirt casually unbuttoned and suit jacket, Liam and him fit right in. Liam greeted a couple of friends on the way to one of the corner booth that was reserved for them. He grabbed one of the hostess's hands and kissed it, pulling her with them. Logan guessed that she was one of Liam's numerous lady friends.

A couple of days ago I had a meeting with the owner of the club where Eddie Barnett was photographed. I was lucky as the guy was a descent man, he quickly understood that this kind of publicity was bad for him and dropping Logan Echolls name as well as Liam's helped to make him understand how connected I was and how he had all the interest to cooperate. He allowed me to come to the club on Saturday night and investigate; the only catch was that the only women there were dancers and waitresses. I had to blend in.

The club was busy enough, a couple of poker tables in a corner, craps, private booths clothed with curtains, bachelor's parties and the usual old pervert slipping dollars in the girls bikinis.

I looked at my reflection. I had big voluminous hair held back by a black sequined head band, I had my make up done in black Smokey eyes with lots of glitter and red hot lipstick. I was wearing black spandex booty shorts going up to my waist and had my breast push up by one of those miraculous black bras covered in sequins. 4 inches stilettos with thigh highs and I looked like a stripper, but that was the point wasn't it.

"Excuse me miss" A familiar voice said as I was passing near them. I turned to see Logan and Liam seating pretty confortable. Liam was still chatting with his friends and didn't notice me.

"Yes" I pretended not to know him and like turning on the ignition I saw lust burning through his eyes.

"Can I get, two Captain Morgan's and a bottle of Veuve Clicquot for the table" He smirked, wetting his lips with his tongue quickly.

"Sure, and you are?" I asked putting my hands on the table.

"Let's put it under my buddy's name here, shall we" I winked at him and did the whole finger trigger thing. "You got it"

"And you are?" He asked as I was walking away.

"Honeydust" I said with a giggle, as I walked away I could feel his eyes on me. He chuckled and turned his attention back to Liam.

_A few Years back_

_Logan, Liam and Dick were laying down of the loungers on the terrace at the back of the house, a cold beer in their hands, taking in the sun on this warm and humid summer day. Dick was visiting Logan for the first time since we moved out here. He had been having problems with the death of his brother and his stepmom, but after months of therapy, he had put his head together. However, he remained… Dick. _

"_Yo Woman!" I heard him calling from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and stepped outside. I went to change into my bathing suit, as the heat was unbearable, the lake was gorgeous this time of year. As I walked between Dick and Logan's chairs, in my pink bikini, Dick shouted in horror_

"_Wow Ronnie, where did those come from" pointing at my breast, he sat up in his lounge "Put them away won't you" He put his hands on his face mimicking disgust. I looked down at my strapless bikini top. _

"_What can I do for you Dick?" I asked accentuating on the D and popping my hip on the side whilst putting my hands on my waist. He parted is finger on his face and leaned back. _

"_It's getting dry in here" He said trying to make me understand he wanted another beer. I looked at him for a moment, and then rolled my eyes. "Fine"_

_I walked back inside as Logan and Liam followed me with their eyes. Logan turned around and sat up. _

"_Excuse me boys, I will be right back" He said standing up following me in the kitchen. Liam readjusted himself in his seat and took a deep breath. _

"_You need to tell me how you do this" He said to Dick "I keep towering every time she walks by"_

"_Trust me, when you know her like I do, it does nothing to you" Dick said grabbing Logan's full beer. "I may as well, because I won't see mine for a while" Liam looked at him confused. _

"_What do you mean?" Liam looked back and couldn't see inside the house. _

_I bent over in the fridge to grab a couple of beers when I felt hands on my waist pulling me toward something hot and hard. _

"_Stop it my boyfriend is just outside" I said standing up which earned me a slap on the ass. But the joke was lost on me, when Logan spin me around closing the fridge in the process and pinning me against it. I had just enough time to put the beers on the counter before Logan grabbed my ass and hoist me to his waist kissing me, his lips hot and demanding on my jaw and down neck. "Logan!" I said between kissed "Dick and Liam are just outside" I felt his hands on the knot holding my bathing suit top on and a second later it flew across the room. There was no stopping him, he was taller and bigger than me. I squealed when he carried me to the ground floor bathroom. I held his shoulder to get him closer to me as I felt the sink counter against my thighs. I dropped my legs down and stood as I turned around facing the mirror, Logan's hands were on my breast massaging them slowly but with such pressure that my core tightened. I licked my lips and threw my head back catching his lips for a kiss. I chose not to try to find out how Logan became so good at this, but he never stopped to amaze me, knowing when to be gentle, loving, making me slowly lose my mind and at the same time, he could be wild and rough like now. I was always horny around him and he never failed me. _

_He noticed my devious smile in the mirror matching it with one of his own, now placing his hands on the sides of my thighs and running them up to the knots holding my bikini bottoms. I brought my arms up around his neck pulling his head down to me so I could capture his mouth with mine. Logan had his shorts around his ankles as he leaned me forward so he could enter me from behind. I bent down obligingly leaning against the counter with my hands so I could have some support and leverage. He spread my legs apart slipping his finger first to see how moist I really was._

"_Logan" I seductively whispered as he slid another finger inside of me._

_He moved in and out of me slowly becoming more aroused by the way I responded physically back, a soft moan escaping my mouth. He moved his fingers now guiding himself gradually into me, raising my hips a bit so he could go deeper, his full length now immersed in me. "Fuck Veronica" he moaned doubling over me causing us to lean more on the counter, my elbows now giving me support._

"_You feel so good Logan," I encouraged. "Take me baby, take me hard"_

_Those were the words he needed to drive himself in and out of me, a grunt escaping from his throat with each thrust of passion he made as his hands guided our hips to the movement. Logan knew that given the chance we would come up with a whole lot more places to have sex at with a whole lot more positions to try out, I not being one caught up in sexual inhibitions when he was concerned. My cries became louder as I joined his strength, the pad of his thumb driving me wild as it rubbed on my clit. Our rhythm becoming erratic as our bodies were consumed with lust, Logan releasing him self into me with a powerful force as a slew of curses filled the air. I matched him doubling over onto the counter not being able to support myself anymore as my head became dizzy and sound was replaced with a buzz._

_Logan turned me around placing a gentle kiss on my lips, now caressing my face with his hand. "I love you," I said to him._

"_You don't know how happy that makes me every time you say that," he confessed. He nuzzled my neck bringing our bodies closer together as he hugged me, our__breathing still a bit heavy. He grabbed my face in his hands and looked at me for a long minute. "Logan?" I said wondering what was going through his mind. "Do you think that this was meant to be?" He breathed deeply stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Us? What were the odd?" I smiled and tried to calculate in my head, which brought a huge smile on his gorgeous face. "I can't stand to be away from you" I looked at us and frowned "You were inside me, two minutes ago, I don't think that can classify as away" I said running my hands down his back. "Marry me" He said and I had to pull back a little to study his face. "What?"_

"_Veronica, there will never be anyone that I will love but you, you are my best friend, I want you to be mine, completely" He said a hint of panic passed threw his eyes. _

"_Logan, I feel the same way, but don't you think we have time for that?" I said and to be honest I knew that he was the one I would finish my life with, but I never thought of us getting married just yet. It was obviously in his mine as he mentioned it a couple of times randomly in the conversations, but I thought we would finish college first. _

"_I know we do, but I fail to see the point in waiting" He was dead serious and I too failed to see the point. I looked around and giggled. _

"_I give you 10 points for originality then, what we will our children react when they will ask about that day?" He shifted impatiently in front of me. "Your father just bent me over the sink when he popped the question?"_

"_Is that a yes?" Logan said squeezing my waist. I smiled and kissed him bringing my hands to his hair as I felt him becoming hard again, wondering how long his stamina would last. "Yes" I said before kissing him again. I wrapped my legs around him as he leaned forward holding himself with one hand on the mirror. I felt him at my entrance a second later he sank fully inside me, making me gasp for air when suddenly a loud knock from the door made me jump. _

"_Dude! There are no more beers in the fridge" Dick shouted through the door. Logan looked at me a thrust into me making me groan. "So? Go get some in the garage!" He said kissing my chest_

"_Can't do, you are out" He said. "Seriously" I groaned and Logan rested his forehead on my collarbone. _

"_Come on Ronnie" Dick shouted, "Wrap it up"_

"_I am going to kill him" I muttered but my thoughts were soon lost when Logan moved hitting my spot_

"_Give me a minute" Logan said and sighted. On the other side of the door Dick smirked and went back to the terrace. "Where were we?" He said turning back to me, but the moment was lost. He looked down at where our bodies were colliding and groaned. "I will probably be killing him first"_

"Hey, sorry I am new here" I said to the girl behind the bar "The table in the corner, they ordered a couple of Captain Morgan's and a Veuve Clicquot"

I looked at the voluptuous brunette's nametag to check her name, Chrystal. The girl that I was looking for was going with the pseudo Bunny, I laughed at the cliché and looked into her, the manager gave me her real name, Helen Dawson, but nothing raised a flag on her background check. Those girls were making more money than I did.

"Hey Chrystal, Do you know where Bunny is? She said she would show me around" The girl looked around then looked at her watch.

"Sorry Hun, Bunny doesn't start for another hour" She smiled and hurried to get the order ready. Great, I had an hour to kill and I needed to find a way to get pulled on the dance poles or requested by any of the members. She dropped the drinks on the platter and I carried them back to Logan. He saw the annoyance on my face and his cocky smile soon disappeared.

"Thanks" He said as I dropped the bottle and glasses on the table "Everything alright?"

"Yes, the girl I wanted to see won't be here for another hour, so I am stuck" I looked at Liam as his friend was leaving. "Looks like he is having a good time, future ex?" My sarcasm tended to come out whenever I am annoyed.

"What's your plan?" Logan asked concerned.

"I am going to hide for a while before…" I was interrupted by one of the hostess "Honey, one of the member would like a private session with you" An expression of horror took over my face when I saw the rather large man surrounded by a cloud of cigar smoke.

"Sorry Miss" Liam said, "but it's my best friend's birthday here and I just hired that beautiful woman for him for a couple of dances, is there a private booth available?" The hostess smiled and obliged "Of course, that one is available" She pointed a semi circled couch surrounded by white opaque curtains. Logan and I looked at each other a little awkward but I needed to keep up with appearances. As we walked to the area, Liam grabbed another girl and opened the bottle of champagne. He could kill time just fine.

"So what are we suppose to do exactly" Logan said sitting nonchalantly on the couch. I looked around then up before grabbing the curtains and pulling them shut.

"It looks exactly like the place your friend was photographed, it's a pretty specific setting, the camera would have needed to be up on the curtain rail, it had to be a two people job, so when Bunny arrives I will just need to be very convincing" Logan looked at me intensively which made me laugh "What is it?"

"I forgot how much you enjoyed the whole P.I. thing" He said pulling me close so I would stand between his legs. "Do you miss it?"

"My dad use to say that I was too curious for my own good, but I don't regret trading that life for the trophy wife position" Logan chuckled. "I love the life you gave me, I have never been so happy and satisfied"

"Don't give me so much credit, you had a big role in our happiness" he put his hands flat on the couch on each side of his legs and sighted "So that's what a lap dance looks like, well that's disappointing."

I smiled and slowly sat on his lap facing him, my knees on the couch. I pressed my pelvis against his and felt an immediate reaction. "Veronica" He whispered leaning toward me to kiss me but I put a firm hand on his chest and pushed him back against the couch. "You see this?" I said pointing my lips "It's pretty good quality red lipstick, it goes everywhere" I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back "So, no kissing, and no touching" I put my hands on his shoulder and raised my body so my breast were in his face then slowly turned around to rub my butt against his crouch arching my back so my neck was just inches away from his mouth.

"Ok, I get it" He said grabbing my waist and pushing me to the side "No starting something we can't finish" He put an arm around my shoulder and let me lean against him.

Later on I finally found Bunny, the outcome was pretty dull, she admitted being paid by the opponent to Mr Barnett for his run to governor and was in possession of the original digital files and to have sent the only prints directly to him. After writing off a bigger check from Barnett with a confidentiality contract forbidding her and her boyfriend to ever mention the encounter, I was on my way out.

Logan was sitting at a poker table and from the other side of the room I could see he was having fun with Liam. I put a soft hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I am all done here, so I am going to go back home" Logan looked at me then his watch. It was still early in the evening. "Stay here, have fun" I said "I will see you later"

"Are you sure? I can come with you" He said. I smiled and kissed him softly. "I had my fun tonight, now get yours" I looked at the cards and smile "For old time sakes"

"Ok, be careful" Logan said grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him "I love you"

"I love you too"

I walked under the hot spray of our ensuite shower going over what happened tonight, I washed my hair, removed all of my makeup and put on a pair of satin pajama with a tank top. I made myself a cup of tea and went to my office, sitting in front of my computer, I started to write, write the story of that young girl, turned Private investigator.

I wrote for hours, the sun was starting to rise when I heard Logan calling my name; he was probably wondering why I wasn't in bed. He came in my office and went to give me a kiss under my ear. "You are up early" He said. I smiled and looked up at him.

"I have never been to bed" I kept writing, he leaned closer and read as I was typing. "Once something stop being important to me...my memory gets a little fuzzy.. Wait who are you?" He chuckled "What is that?"

I smiled and saved my document. "You'll see, eventually" I got up and snuggled against him. "lets go to bed"


End file.
